A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for processing narrow collar material, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for allowing narrow collar material to be processed through a standard fabric compactor.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for fabric processing machines have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,250 to Bramhall Jr. et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,250—issued to Bramhall Jr. et al. on May 29, 1956 in U.S. class 26 and subclass 54 teaches an apparatus for uncurling the edges of a fabric having curved edges. The apparatus includes a vessel for containing a liquid through which the fabric is passed, guiding apparatus supported in the vessel for controlling the path of the fabric through the vessel, a guide plate supported in inclined relation to the vessel, apparatus for continuously feeding a fabric downwardly over the inclined guide plate to the vessel in a substantially untensioned condition, a pair of rotatable fluid conduits supported over the guide plate in spaced relation thereto, walls defining at least one fluid orifice in each of the conduits, apparatus for rotating each of the conduits on its axis to vary the angle at which fluid is discharged from the orifices against the fabric passing over the guide plate, and apparatus for simultaneously moving each of the conduits in a transverse path across, and above, the surface of the guide plate.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,030 to Cohn et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,030—issued to Cohn et al. on Jan. 4, 1972 in U.S. class 326 and subclass 3 teaches an air-operated fabric-guiding system that is disposed along, and encompasses the edge portions of, a laterally disposed fabric. Sensors and actuators are for causing an outward discharge of air along the surface of the fabric in response to movement of the fabric from a predetermined course. The air emission on one side of the fabric causes a shifting of the fabric in a direction of the air emission, thereby realigning the fabric on the predetermined course.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,354 to Cohn et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,354—issued to Cohn et al. on Sep. 5, 1972 in U.S. class 26 and subclass 59—teaches a method of processing open width fabrics, particularly distortable fabrics like those of knitted construction, in a rotary-type of tenter processor in which the fabric is acted upon by high velocity air streams. The fabric is first engaged by its opposed edge extremities and distended to a predetermined width, and remains so engaged throughout the processing operation. The engaged fabric is supplied to, and mechanically supported by, a synchronously rotating processing drum. The fabric, regardless of its width, is applied symmetrically to the center area of the drum and held by its edges at a uniform width regardless of the overall axial length of the drum that may be considerably greater than the width of a given fabric web. While the fabric is supported on the drum, high velocity streams extending over the full axial length of the drum and independent of the width of the fabric are directed radially through the fabric and drum to effect a desired processing.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,026 to Young Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,026 issued to Young Jr. on Mar. 30, 1982 in U.S. class 226 and subclass 15 teaches a method and apparatus for smoothing and laterally guiding a longitudinally moving web of material. The web is longitudinally moved in a generally upward vertical direction past first pressurized fluid discharge manifolds disposed adjacent the web path on either side of the plane of the web to continuously direct streams of pressurized fluid, such as air, outwardly of the central portion of the web and toward side edges of the web to smooth and remove wrinkles from the same, and then second pressurized fluid discharge manifolds located adjacent at least side edge portions of the web path for intermittently directing streams of air across opposite faces of the web toward one or the other of the side edges thereof in response to web edge sensing apparatus to laterally move and guide the web during its longitudinal travel.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,485 to Cahill et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,485—issued to Cahill et al. on Apr. 20, 1993 in U.S. class 226 and subclass 97—teaches an air mover for producing a stream of air along a guide surface for conveying a web or other sheet material along a path adjacent the surface. The air mover includes two parts having mating surfaces, one of which includes a recess that defines a slot through which conveying and entraining air is delivered to the guide surface from an air pressure chamber within the air mover.
(6) United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2013/0063587A1 to DeNoble et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number US 2013/0063587 A1 published to DeNoble et al. on Mar. 14, 2013 in U.S. class 348 and subclass 88 teaches apparatus and methods to minimize waste in web processing operations. The apparatus and methods allow defects to be detected by discerning a difference in the appearance from side-to-side with a vision camera. An acquisition inverter can flip the material to a correct orientation.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for fabric processing machines have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described.